


Be Mine

by Snowflake_Dazzle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Strictly Lumione's Valentine's Fest 2021, Sweet, Valentine's Day, Work Together, draco kinda sets them up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake_Dazzle/pseuds/Snowflake_Dazzle
Summary: Lucius smiles like an idiot while talking to Hermione. Can he make her his Valentine too?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Strictly Lumione Valentines Fest 2021





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Strictly Lumione Valentine’s Fest 2021. The moderators provided a list of prompts and said pick one. I choose “You smile like an idiot when you’re talking to her.” All mistakes are my own.

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, for your time. I will have the full write-up for the retreat on your desk tomorrow morning,” Hermione stated, standing to leave.

“Hermione, please it’s Lucius. And the retreat could be just what the company needs,” I respond with a smile.

I get up and walk Hermione to the door while Draco remains seated. He must have more to add that he didn’t want Hermione to hear. I close the door behind her and sit back behind my desk.

“You smile like an idiot when you’re talking to her,” Draco commented. 

“I do not. Now, what were your plans for the company retreat and why did you schedule it on Valentine’s Day?” I asked.

Draco had come up with the idea that the team at Malfoy Industries would work better together if there was more team building. We had done well in the years before he started. And with him, he brought Hermione Granger, his new best friend. They became friends during their repeat year and she has been around ever since. It only became unbearable when he started bringing her around the Manor. Her muggle swim costume was nothing more than underthings! And if I had not seen Draco sneaking Theo in and out of his room, I would have thought Draco and Hermione were courting. 

Over books and brandy, I had gotten to know Hermione better and found her to be a veritable verbal sparring partner. She’s intelligent and more worldly than I would have expected. Although, she has taught me as well how narrow-minded I was before the War and how much more there was to learn. And I will admit, privately, her intelligence as well as how she conducts herself is very arousing. But for Draco to notice was not acceptable.

Draco had been talking for a bit and I had heard nothing, “...so we thought why not?”

“Excuse me? Can you repeat that?”

“Well since the three of us as executives have no one to go to on Valentine’s Day, why not have the retreat then. People will want to cooperate to be able to leave on time to get home to their others,” Draco explained without actually repeating what he said.

“Do you and Mr. Nott not have plans for the night?”

“Father, there is nothing between Theo and me. Besides, he’s taking Astoria Greengrass out for dinner that night,” he responded, looking hurt.

“Hmm. If you say so. Maybe we could persuade Hermione to join us after the retreat for drinks. We won’t talk work for the night,” I offer as a consolation prize.

“We will have to ask soon if you want to spend the night with her. I heard from Potter that dunce Terry Boot was thinking of asking her out for Valentine’s Day.”

“I didn’t know you and Mr. Potter were friends”

“It’s handy to know someone in the Auror’s office. This was how I was able to get the patent through so quickly. Potter could make it jump the queue after Hermione talked with him about the potion and how it could help others. I just brought it to the ministry and bumped into him,” Draco offered.

“As long as it’s not to get away with something illegal. We left that life behind.”

“I learned your lesson there as well. No completely illegal endeavors or bribes,” he smirked.

“Brat. Make sure you check with Hermione. I look forward to seeing the full proposal,” I said dismissing him. 

The next morning I reviewed the proposal and saw merit in the idea. The company was floundering as department heads didn’t work together. The retreat was set up to force all upper management to work together and learn from each other. Draco and Hermione had put together a great proposal and as the head of the company, I could enforce that everyone attends.   


I sent off the memo with the date and time and continued on my day; letting my secretary know I was only taking calls from Draco or Hermione unless it was an emergency. At lunch, she popped her head in to let me know most of the heads of the departments had been by to complain about the retreat. I laughed and told her to continue to take care of their complaints as she saw fit. I saw at the end of the day she binned them all. 

It was a busy couple of weeks before the retreat where I didn’t have a chance to see Draco or Hermione. I had no idea if Draco had convinced Hermione to join us for the evening or not. 

Two weeks later we were at an open space for the retreat. All the heads had made it to the center, but none of them looked excited to be here. Hermione took over leading the activities and it wasn’t long before people started to cooperate seeing as they would not get out of the center without working together. It was an ingenious design but showed me strengths I hadn’t seen in some of the heads before. I watched carefully and made sure to make notes to bring back to the office next week. 

It was just before five in the evening before we were able to get to the door of the center. Everyone was exhausted but looked to be in good spirits. After thanking everyone for coming and making sure we had everything we came with, I turned to Draco and Hermione.

“I think that was a success. Now to implement what we learned today in the office,” I state.

“I agree. I hope some will see that teamwork makes things easier and there won’t have to be much done next week to get them to start working together,” Draco added. Hermione nodded.

“Shall we head home? Hermione, are you joining us this evening?” I ask.

“Yes, thank you for extending an invitation. With all my friends paired up, it was going to be a quiet night at home with Oynx.”

“Who is Oynx?”

“She’s a kneazle I got about a year ago to replace my cat that died during the war. She’s all black and liked the name when I suggested it. She nearly bit my hand off when I suggested Fluffy,” Hermione said with a chuckle.

“If she needs to come along as well, Onyx is welcome at the Manor as well,” I offer.

“She should be fine alone. I’m going there first to ensure she has food, and I’ll be at the Manor at seven,” Hermione says.

We all go our own ways and just before seven I’m waiting at the floo for Hermione. Draco comes down a few minutes later, looking more dressed up than an evening at home calls for.

“Are you hoping to attract Miss Granger this evening?”

“Nope. I have a date. Have fun tonight,” Draco says as he steps into the floo and calls out an address I don’t recognize.

Moments later, Hermione comes through the floo wearing a red dress that looked like she was ready for a date rather than an evening at the Manor.

“Good evening, Lucius. Where are the three of us meeting? Draco promised me good champagne,” Hermione greeted with a smile.

“Good evening, Hermione. It seems Draco found a last-minute date and won’t be joining us. I understand if you don’t want to hang around with an old man this evening.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“Not at all, but you were asked her under the guise of Draco and me both here rather than an evening with just me.”

“I was told to dress up like I was going out and there would be good champagne. I was promised nothing more. I for one feel we’ll have a grand night together. That is unless you don’t want to be alone with me,” Hermione smirked. 

I was slightly taken aback at this. But being the gentleman I was raised to be, I offered my arm to her and said, “I believe we will have a grand time. If you’ll allow me to escort you to the dining room, we shall begin with dinner.”

Together we ate a fine meal which Draco seemed to have arranged before he left as well as a bottle of champagne from our Frech vineyard. We discussed the retreat over dinner but I suggested enjoy dessert in the library. Once in the library, I moved two chairs and a table in front of the fireplace. Hermione removed her shoes and curled her legs under her as she took a seat.

“Your library is amazing. I would live here if I thought I could get away with it,” Hermione said with a sigh.

“You would have to put up with Draco and me if you moved in. Is that something you could handle all the time?”

“It would be a small trade-off to live in this room.”

“Surely you would like a bed rather than the couches in here,” I joke.

“Would you move one in here for me? Although, I suppose I could transfigure one of the couches into a bed. Or sneak one in and just shrink it each day,” Hermione said with a smile.

“Or there are over ten bedrooms in the Manor and only two of them are in use. You could claim one of them instead,” I offer.

“But then I would be living in the Manor and not just the library.” 

“And what would be the problem with that? I feel the three of us get along quite well.”

“We do, at work. I often get lost in books or want to try six new recipes and I would feel I can’t do that if I lived here. Besides, this is where Malfoys live and I am not a Malfoy.”

“Would you like to become a Malfoy?”

“Are you planning on adopting me, Lucius?” Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No. There are other ways to become family besides adoption.”

“So, you’re proposing? On Valentine’s Day? Or are you asking for a beard for Draco?”

“I know, it’s terribly cliche. And no, Draco can find his own partner. But, if the proposal is too much, maybe you’ll allow me to dance with you?”

“That is quite a turnaround from a proposal. And I would love to dance with you, however, there is no music,” Hermione said. 

With a wave of my hand, a door opened, a radio came out and began playing a waltz. I offered my hand to Hermione to join me which she readily took. 

“You just happen to have a radio in your library,” Hermione questioned.

“Sometimes I like to listen to music while enjoying a good book.”

“Hm, something more we have in common,” Hermione said before laying her head on my shoulder. 

We danced, slowly turning around the room and not following the waltz. It was a peaceful moment between us and I never wanted it to stop.  _ When had I become such a romantic?  _ I thought to myself.

The song ended and Hermione started to pull away.

“One more?” I ask.

“Lucius, what are we doing?”

“You are most alluring, Hermione and I would like nothing more than to ravish you. You have to know you have captured my heart and mind.”

“What?” Hermione asked, looking puzzled.

“I apologize. It seems my feelings are not reciprocated. I will bid you good evening. Please stay as long as you would like,” I say taking a few steps back from her. 

“Lucius, wait. You took me by surprise.”

“I asked you to marry me before we danced. How is this a surprise?”

Hermione laughed. 

“I don’t see what’s so funny, Hermione. A simple no would have sufficed.”

“Lucius, you do recall I’m a muggle-born. We have very different courting procedures where I grew up. Case-in-point, we call it dating rather than courting. And one tends to date for a while before asking someone to marry them.”

“And what do muggles and muggle-borns do while dating?”

“They get to know one another better to see how compatible they are together and if they love each other. Usually through dinner, movies, quiet nights in. Snogging and the like.”

“Much like we’ve been doing over the past several months?”

“You haven’t taken me out in public, Lucius. All of our meetings were here, at your home.”

“So, if I understand you correctly if I take you out to eat in public and snog you, you’ll marry me?” I ask.

“Lucius, I thought you enjoyed your freedom. You’ve never once had a woman on your arm for any event since Narcissa and you divorced.”

“At first I did. Then, while getting to know you, I realized I missed the companionship. And you stir something in me that I’ve never felt before.”

“And what would that be?”

“I’m not sure. When you’re around my heart beats faster and my whole world focuses on you when you’re around. I think about what it would be like to kiss you, to make love to you, to hold you all night. Do you know, I’ve never shared a bed with anyone all night and I want to do that with you? You make me question everything I was taught and how I was raised. There was no love in this Manor until you,” I confess. “Draco says I smile like an idiot while talking with you.”

“You do,” Hermione chuckles, her eyes looking a bit wet. “While I hold true on the no to your proposal today, I wouldn’t be opposed to the ravishing.”

“Will you stay the night as well?”

“I guess I could do that. Your elves do make great food and I bet their breakfasts are just as delicious as their dinners.”

Lucius apparated them to his bedroom where they didn’t emerge until morning. And Hermione was correct, breakfast was just as delicious as dinners at the Manor. And Draco never let them forget it was because of him they ended up together, either.


End file.
